


Undressed

by fezpo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezpo/pseuds/fezpo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs some help unwinding after a show. Zayn is more than willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undressed

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Undressed.
> 
> Hi my name is  
> Whatever you call me  
> So let's get undressed  
> Cause you look a little lonely  
> I'll make you scream, I'll make you laugh  
> Cover your body with my autograph  
> So let's get undressed  
> Cause I wanna see you naked

“Leave it,” Louis says. Zayn, who had been idly flipping through the channels on the telly in their hotel room, stopped, leaving it on Captain America 2.

“Sick! I love this movie,” Louis says as she finishes rolling a couple of joints. She lights one, puffing gently, then hands it to Zayn, now lit. She sits back in the armchair to light her own, propping her feet up on the ottoman, the mostly flat surface she had used to roll the joints on.

Zayn takes a hit, nice and deep, so that the smoke fills the entirety of her lungs. She holds her breath for as long as she can, exhaling in short puffs. She spreads her limbs out, getting comfortable on the sofa.

A key card swipes outside their door, the tiny click of the lock being deactivated barely audible over the movie. The door opens to reveal Harry, clad in a white shirt and tight black trousers. She's also barefoot so she must have come from her own suite across the hall.

Usually on hotel nights Zayn and Louis will retreat to one or the other's room, the hotel version of bus 1: suite 1. Often on these nights they'll smoke up, light a spliff or two and unwind from the concert with a movie.

Most of the time it’s only the two of them but occasionally the other girls will join them; Liam, if she's feeling anxious or stressed out, and Niall will join if everyone else is, more of a social smoker than anything else. She prefers a good beer to pot anyday. Not really Harry, though. She'll sometimes hang out with them while they smoke up without partaking herself.

They're in Zayn's room tonight, just her and Louis, when Harry walks in. Louis mostly ignores her, too engrossed by the movie even though she's seen it already. Harry doesn't seem to notice as she joins Zayn on the sofa.

Harry lifts Zayn's arm to get closer to her, sprawling against her side and tucking her head into the crook of Zayn’s neck. Zayn lets her, wrapping her arm around Harry’s shoulders as she snuggles further into Zayn’s body.

Without warning Harry plucks the spliff out of Zayn’s hand, taking a long pull. Zayn watches her mouth move, her full lips making a tight, round circle around the joint. The cherry red color of her lips dark against the white of the rolling paper. She watches the way Harry’s cheeks suck in when she inhales, the spliff burning bright orange.

“That’s my cue,” Louis says breaking through the fog in Zayn’s head. She unfolds her legs, grabbing her phone from the table. Standing, she gives a perfunctory look around the room to ensure that she hasn't forgotten anything, patting her pockets to ensure she has her room card and the plastic baggy with the rest of the weed. “You kids be safe now. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

Zayn flips her off without taking her eyes from the smoke curling out of Harry’s mouth. The door shutting cuts off the rest of Louis’ laughter.

Zayn takes the spliff back from Harry, inhaling a puff of her own. Reaching across Zayn’s body, Harry picks up the abandoned remote fallen between the sofa cushions. She turns off the telly.

The room is suddenly bathed in silence, the only sounds remaining seemingly amplified in the ensuing quiet. Their soft exhalations of smoke fill Zayn’s ears. The way the paper crinkles as the spliff burns down being the loudest sound in the room.

They pass the spliff back and forth, the weed spreading through their systems slowly taking effect. Zayn’s skin feels sensitive, the ends of her fingers tingling as she traces a pattern on Harry’s shoulder. Harry seems to be feeling it as well, leaning into every touch. Heat radiates off of her and Zayn feels cold all along her uncovered side.

Looking up from beneath her eyelashes, Harry takes one last hit before lowering herself to her knees. The moment stretches between them. Without breaking eye contact, she spreads Zayn’s knees moving to kneel between them. The touch of her hand is hot, little pinpricks of heat searing Zayn’s skin even through her jeans.

Harry undoes the button on her jeans, pulling the zipper down with care. Zayn watches from above, the joint held securely between her thumb and forefinger as she sucks in another hit.

Zayn lifts her lower body slightly, allowing Harry to remove her trousers from her legs. Harry pauses, rubbing her thumb over the tiny patch of wet stained fabric of Zayn's panties.

“Harry,” Zayn says. Harry looks up at her, lip caught in her teeth, eyes glazed over with some dark, unfathomable look.

This seems to bring Harry back to herself, enough for her to finish undressing Zayn from the waist down. She tosses them to the side where they land on top of Zayn’s jeans. Spreading Zayn’s legs wider, Harry lowers her mouth, licking wet and slick over Zayn.

Harry doesn’t mess around, working Zayn over hard and firm, tongue moving in a fast circular pattern that Zayn likes best. Zayn can feel herself getting close already. She grabs a handful of Harry’s hair, making her moan against Zayn’s soft folds.

Using her hold on Harry’s hair, Zayn shoves her hips up roughly into Harry’s face, using her mouth to get her off. She comes, hard, back arching off the sofa. Done, she relaxes her grip, releasing Harry.

Harry pulls away but not far, gasping into the side of Zayn’s thigh. Zayn gently smooths the sweaty strands of hair stuck to Harry’s forehead, cradling her face in the palm of her hand. She slowly swipes her thumb over Harry’s shiny bottom lip.

Zayn holds the spliff to Harry’s mouth one last time, the ash down nearly to the end. She pinches it out once Harry’s finished it off and flicks it away. She’ll have to remember to throw it away tomorrow but she’s not going to worry about that right now.

“Clean me up,” Zayn says already pulling Harrys head down again. Harry just groans, eager to please. She sets to work, getting Zayn off again.

After the third time coming, Zayn tugs Harry away, too sensitive to continue. Harry gets up flopping beside Zayn on the sofa, chest heaving and breaths ragged. She’s sweat through her shirt, the white material now see through, revealing the outline of her breasts, the dark skin of her aureoles visible. She isn’t wearing a bra.

Zayn reaches over to pinch Harry’s nipple, twisting the hard nub. Harry curls into herself, but her hands remain by her side, making no move to push Zayn’s hand away.

“Take your clothes off and get on the bed,” Zayn tells her. While Harry’s undressing, Zayn rummages around in her suitcase until she finds what she’s searching for: a purple silicone dildo.

With the fake rubber cock in her hand, she walks over to the bed, tossing the sex toy beside a completely naked Harry. Admiring Harry's flushed, damp skin, Zayn pulls off her top and unhooks her bra, dropping both items to the floor.

Crawling on the bed, she maneuvers herself between Harry's spread legs. The room is slightly cold, cold enough to have goose bumps break out across her calves. Zayn rubs her hands along the pimpled skin.

Harry looks incredibly sexy lying across her hotel bed; cheeks imbued with color, lips stained red, full and used looking. Her hair is splayed out around her head, tendrils wet at her temple sticking to her face.

Zayn picks up the dildo, sucking it deep to get it nice and wet. Harry whines, hoarse and deep within her throat at the sight of Zayn's lips stretched taut around the thick rubber dick.

Lubed with her spit, she trails the dildo through the soft folds between Harry's thighs. She let's Harry rut against it, applying pressure to give Harry leverage.

Harry's hips arch off the bed trying to follow when Zayn takes the dildo away. She pleads with her eyes for Zayn to keep going.

"Shh. I'm going to play with you for a bit," Zayn says, circling the dildo over her nipple and down her stomach. "You might even get to come."

The muscles in her stomach clench but she keeps her body still.

"You're being so good for me babe," Zayn says. Harry loves being teased, gets off so hard when she has to wait and being told how good she did; how good she was for Zayn.

Harry is wet, so, so slick that Zayn is able to slide the dildo inside her easily. Zayn skips preparing her, knows that Harry likes the stretch before she has a chance to get used to the thickness filling her up.

Mesmerized by the hard rubber cock she's fucking Harry with, Zayn sits and watches for awhile, losing herself to the sight. Occasionally she'll flick the pad of her thumb over her clit but for the most part she concentrates on the movement of her hand on the dildo; mixing up her strokes, sometimes hard and fast then switching to slow and deep, twisting the end to hear Harry moan.

"I'm gonna come," Harry says, out of breath.

Zayn stops moving the dildo, letting Harry cool down. She leaves the dildo inside Harry, smoothing her hands over her legs and stomach and hips, calming her erratic breathing.

Once it seems like Harry has her body under control she starts moving the dildo again. She lowers her body down until she's flat on the bed. She meets Harry gaze as she brings her mouth to Harry. Zayn is done teasing her; Harry unable to take anymore playing with.

"Come," Zayn says. Harry does, tightening around the thick, unyielding cock inside her, muscles jumping under Zayn's mouth.

Zayn wipes her face, staring down at where Harry has her eyes shut, mouth open, panting. She waits for Harry to open her eyes before sliding the dildo out, holding the dildo out for Harry to lick clean.

She does, eyes squeezing shut again as she takes the dirty, used silicone into her mouth. Clean, Zayn places it on the bedside table to wash later.

"Ok?" Zayn asks laying down beside her.

"Yeah," Harry drawls, giving a languid stretch then slumping down half on top of Zayn.

"Tired?"

"Mmh. Sleepy," Harry murmurs, nuzzling her face into Zayn's shoulder. Zayn shifts, adjusting her legs, the feel of her slick thighs rubbing together a little uncomfortable.

Harry notices her fidgeting and lifts her head, "Oh," she says. "Want me to," she gestures with her hand, "again?"

"Not too tired?"

"Never too tired for sex."

"I'll remember that for the next time you fall asleep on me."

"Zayn," Harry whines burying her face in Zayn's stomach. "That was one time."

"Only teasing, babe. And you very nicely made it up to me the next morning, didn't you?" Zayn says, swiping her thumb across the top of Harry's cheek.

Harry nods her head, careful not to dislodge Zayn's hand.

"Are you going to show me how nice you can be?" Harry nods again, following Zayn's lead as she gently guides her head between her legs.

"Good girl," Zayn says as Harry sets her mouth against her.

~*~

"So," Louis says over breakfast the next morning. The band is at the venue, the crew busy setting equipment up but they have a bit of down time before the show. Zayn had only woken up about an hour ago and has this was technically her first meal of the day she considered it breakfast. Louis, who had been up for hours, was snacking on a granola bar.

Zayn looks up from her cereal, spoon halfway to her mouth. She lifts an inquisitive eyebrow at Louis.

"How was your night? Did you and Harry have fun?"

She shrugs, noncommittal. The way Louis alludes to last night instead of outright asking if her and Harry had sex lets her know Louis is trying to be subtle. Unfortunately the attempt is ruined by the waggle of her eyebrows and coy smile.

“Yeah we had a good time,” Zayn says unforthcoming with more detail than that.

“God, it’s like pulling teeth,” Louis complains. “Seriously though, are you guys dating, like, for real?”

Zayn shrugs again. She’s not sure actually. Last night wasn’t the first time her and Harry have fallen into bed together but it’s not something they’ve ever discussed. Zayn isn’t sleeping with anyone else and she doesn’t think Harry is either but she doesn’t know for sure.

“You’ve been hooking up non stop all tour, how do you not know if you’re dating?” Louis asks, teasing but with genuine curiosity.

“We’ve never said so I don’t think we are,” Zayn says.

“Oh. I sort of assumed you were. Are you sure you’re not?”

“You both have to agree to be dating to date and we’ve never said.”

“I guess,” Louis says, breaking off a chunk of granola bar. Zayn spoons another bite of cereal into her mouth as Louis chews and mulls it over.

“Would you want to? Date her, that is?”

Zayn munches on her spoonful as she considers Louis’ question. Harry and her don’t always have sex when they hang out. Sometimes they’ll just chill and watch a movie, although admittedly one or more of the girls will be with them more often than not. Not exactly the ideal date or the most romantic but Zayn thinks they still count.

They’ve gone out, too, to nightclubs in foreign cities. They even had sex in a bathroom of a club, somewhere in Madrid. How they managed to not get caught Zayn has no idea.

She had worn this tight little black number that only came up to the top of her thighs. It proved handy when Harry had pushed her into the farthest stall and gotten down on her knees. She had shoved Zayn’s dress up her thighs, sliding her panties down her legs to dangle off one ankle. Hoisting her free leg over her shoulder, Harry had buried her face between Zayn’s slick folds. Zayn still got shivers, little tendrils of arousal swirling in her belly whenever she wore that pair of panties.

“Ugh, gross. Whatever you’re thinking, stop,” Louis says, seeing the look on Zayn’s face.

“Sorry,” Zayn says. She better save thoughts of Harry when she has some alone time.

“Obviously the sex is good.” Louis makes a comically disgusted face. Zayn gives her a lascivious lick of her lips in return.

“Bleh,” Louis says, miming putting her finger down her throat. “So, would you want to date her?”

“Honestly, I haven’t thought about it. Things have been so good the way they are, why rock the boat?”

"I'd want to know if I was dating the person I was sleeping with."

"You are dating the person you're sleeping with," Zayn says.

"El is great," Louis says. "You should be so lucky."

“Yeah, yeah, shut it lovebird,” Zayn says.

“Oh well, you’ll figure it out or you won’t. But I think you guys would be good together.” Louis picks up the rest of her granola bar and walks away, giving Zayn a quick yank to her hair as she passes behind her.

Zayn goes back to her breakfast, finishing the rest of her now soggy cereal. She thinks over what Louis said but she figures Louis is overreacting. Things with her and Harry are good, no need to fix something that’s not broken.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://1dezpo.tumblr.com) come say hi :)


End file.
